1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food containers, particularly to a tamper-proof and easy-open sealing type food container, which provides excellent sealing effects and facilitates opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plastic containers of box, cup and bowel types made by means of vacuum molding are suitable for keeping food fresh.
For keeping jelly, pudding, cheese or other liquid food, the food container must be well sealed to avoid leakage during delivery or transportation.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,678 discloses a food container sealing structure having a horizontal and vertical dual sealing structure to ensure the sealing integrity of the food container and thus prevent leakage during delivery. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,678 is invented by the present inventor. According to this design, the container body has a peripheral coupling flange, and the cover has a peripheral coupling flange coupled to the coupling flange of the container body to seal the container body. The coupling flange of the container body has endless concave portions respectively formed in horizontal section and vertical section thereof. The coupling flange of the cover having endless convex portions respectively formed in both horizontal and vertical section thereof and respectively engaged into the endless concave portions of the container body.
This design achieves excellent sealing effects. However, due to tight sealing, it is difficult to open the lid from the container body. Therefore, the present inventor further invented U.S. Pat. No. 8,240,505, entitled “Easy-open sealing type food container” to improve mentioned problem.
Furthermore, the consumers are gradually paying their attention to whether the food containers were opened and tampered by other people. Thus, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,073,680 and 7,118,003 have disclosed a tamper-evident food container. However, there would be a strip left after opening the lid, resulting in inconveniences for users. In other words, there is still room for improvement.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a food container that facilitates opening with excellent sealing effects as well as tamper-proofing function.